Allure, Power, and Desire
by Covershot
Summary: Didn’t he realize it? She thought to herself. He was playing a game he couldn’t win. Not with her. She always won, especially with guys like him. A Sonic x Rouge Story. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Allure, Power, and Desire**

**A Sonic x Rouge Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_**, or any of the related themes in the story**

**That being said…**

… **Enjoy…**

**--**

Her prey rested by the beach, watching the fading sun with his emerald eyes. Several long quills drooped from his head downwards, the longest of them almost touching the ground. His cobalt fur swayed softly in the breeze. His white gloves were spread, supported by two peach colored arms. His red-and-white sneakers dangled in front of him. Sonic the Hedgehog was sitting down, watching the setting sun, oblivious to the bat who watched him from the air. Her eyes were trained on the sparkling purple Chaos Emerald in his lap. Fighting him for it was no option. He was too fast. While she could match him hand-to-hand, his speed gave him an advantage she didn't feel like confronting. She was stunned at how handsome he looked when like this. She was going to enjoy doing this.

Her name was Rouge, Rouge the Bat. She stood at Sonic's height, perhaps a bit taller. She had a beautiful white fur. Everything about her seemed to radiate beauty. From the beauty of her eyes to her marvelously long legs and thighs. Her black attire was complemented by a pink heart-shaped breastplate. Her breasts were large and were barely concealed. She did this intentionally. Men would always stop to stare at her when she walked by. She could melt others with a single seductive wink and maybe a look at her heart. However, while her upper body radiated beauty, her lower body radiated danger. Her kicks were lethal and she had no qualms about using them. These were the legs that propelled her to the hedgehog before her.

Sonic's attention was focused on the water, one of the few things in the world that he feared. So focused was he that he let out a small yelp as two arms began to snake their way around his shoulders. Rouge gave a small smile, revealing her fangs. Her head snaked forward, until her chin rested on his right shoulder and her lips were next to his ear. _"Hiya Sonic…"_

Warning bells shot off through the hedgehog's head. "What the-!?"

"… Relax…" Rouge cooed softly.

"W-What are you doing?" Sonic asked, his voice shaky. Instinctively, he groped for the Chaos Emerald in his lap. Her arms made their way from his neck and slithered down his chest. Sonic shuttered. Rouge began to gently rock back and forth, taking Sonic with her. Sonic, who'd been transfixed for a moment, began to squirm.

Now she made her move. Her hand groped for his cheek and turned his head. Sonic felt the bat move forward, mashing her mouth against his. She pushed forward, her breastplate colliding with his chest. Sonic fell backward. Rouge moved forward, pulling up her leg to hold him. Her arms pinned Sonic down and she deepened the kiss. Rouge let out a moan, and her tongue began sliding from her mouth to his. Sonic began to squirm. The bat's hands slid down and began to cradle him. Sonic's squirming proved futile and his movements were neutralized. Rouge's tongue slid into his mouth, exploring the new territory.

To some extent, Sonic managed to push her away, breaking the kiss. When she broke off, Rouge savored the look. She still cradled Sonic and he couldn't fully break away. "What was that!?" he demanded to know.

"Oh c'mon…" she answered. "…I just wanna have some fun…" Her voice was low and enticing. "What, you didn't like it?" Sonic was fixed with an eyeful of her breasts and a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. Rouge noticed this. "… I think you liked it…"

"A-And w-why would you t-think that?" Sonic's voice was unmistakably shaky. Rouge smirked, she had this effect on all men. One of her hands rose and began to gently stroke his cheek. It trailed down from his cheek, brushing his neck, and rested on his chest.

"Because you're turning bright red," Rouge answered for him. Sonic took notice of his red cheeks, now from embarrassment. "That's so cute."

Annoyed at being red, the hedgehog turned his head to the side, hoping someone would come and break up this… awkward moment. Unfortunately, the beach was deserted for miles. He and Rouge were alone out here. He tried to sigh, brush it off as nothing. However, he couldn't. He simply couldn't. He let out an involuntary shudder.

With a thrust, Sonic finally pushed against Rouge, forcing the surprised bat off him. What he didn't notice, however, was that his Chaos Emerald dropped to the floor. Rouge stood and began walking toward it. Sonic finally noticed – and hesitated. Rouge lunged again, grabbing Sonic by the face, and smashing his lips against hers. Sonic began to tremble. He let out a moan. Rouge's right arm began to drop from his face and they slithered around his shoulder. Her left hand moved to the back of his head and clutched it, pulling him closer.

Sonic felt helpless. Rouge was in control. He was a puppet and she was a puppeteer. For whatever reason, he felt angry about it. He felt trapped. His mind was cautious, but his heart ached with desire. He wanted her. It wasn't love. It wasn't simply lust. It was a yearning for power. How dare she control him!? He would take control!

Sonic's arms snaked around her waist and he began leaning forward, bending Rouge back. The bat opened her eyes in surprise and they fell back, onto to the ground. Rouge sat up, but Sonic was faster. His mouth took hers this time. Rouge pulled her head back and gave a small smile. Her challenge had been accepted. Sonic's hands fingered her neck. But he had stalled. Rouge took advantage and flipped over. She was on top of him and her arms moved around his shoulders. She pulled her head back up for air. Sonic noted that he was right where all of this began.

Squirming, he pushed from out of Rouge's arms and faced her again. One had cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to him. They stared at his other, awaiting their opponent's next move. Rouge made it. Silently, effortlessly, her right hand was placed on top of his head. It began to stroke the top of his head, brushing his quills. The other hand lifted his head gently. She touched her lips to his briefly and pulled back. She took pleasure in watching Sonic lean in for more, only to be met with air.

Didn't he realize it? She thought to herself. He was playing a game he couldn't win. Not with her. She always won, especially with guys like him. Guys who were too cautious and not experienced enough, but were egotistical and cocky. It was her specialty. To her, Sonic was one of those guys. He had the sense to try and squirm in the beginning, but he'd been seduced. He didn't know it, but he'd already lost. He lost the minute he decided to kiss her back. This was child's play to her. She liked it.

And Rouge realized, it wasn't about the Emerald anymore. Sonic had dropped it. It was about something else to her. It was about power. The same power Sonic attempted to wield over her she wanted to wield over him. Rouge didn't like being controlled. Sonic's attempts were cute, but futile. Her arms snaked around his back and pulled him into her. She sat up so that she was above him. She tilted his head up with her finger. They began to kiss again. Rouge cupped his face with her hands, her thumb brushing his cheek. Game, set, match. Another victim. She pulled back, and gave him a triumphant smirk. Sonic had been so mesmerized that she controlled him completely.

Sonic opened his eyes and realized the outcome immediately. "Ya got me," he said. Rouge nodded silently, her smirk remaining plastered on her face. "I guess I did want it, somewhat." His hand rose and cupped her cheek. "You look beautiful." And then he dropped his hand.

"You put up quite a fight," Rouge admitted. She sat up upright and pulled Sonic's head into her lap. Her fingers danced on his neck and rested on his chin. "Never play a game you can't win, Sonic."

"You wouldn't let me escape," Sonic joked.

"You're right." Finally, Rouge deigned to notice the purple Chaos Emerald. Sonic sat up.

"Hey!" he cried. "Give that back!"

"Come and get it." Rouge slid the Emerald down her breastplate. She put on another seductive smile. "C'mon, I dare ya."

Sonic stopped and sighed. He turned his head to noticed the moon, which had risen in the sky during their "game". He said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is."

Sonic turned back to her, at the same time Rouge looked at him. Eyes met. Hands moved closer together. Suddenly, Rouge put on another enticing glance. Her eyes were half-closed and a smile tugged at her lips. Sonic noticed it and began to move back. "… Relax Sonic…" she said, moving closer.

"What are you doing?" Sonic demanded.

"We just went through this," Rouge said. "There's always a reason I do this kind of thing." She got to her feet. "I want a prize." She moved closer. "The first time, it was a Chaos Emerald." She knelt to his level. "This time…" She placed a finger under his head. "… It's something different…" She lifted his head to meet her lips. "It's you." She moved her head closer and kissed him.

Sonic didn't bother struggling this time. Rouge moved forward, her hands cupping his face. Their tongues slithered out of their mouths and met the other's halfway. They wrestled for dominance. Rouge began to cradle Sonic, the action surprising him. Rouge's tongue slid into his mouth. They moaned. Sonic finally relaxed. She was dominant now and he accepted it.

This was not love. They both knew that. It was something else. It was nothing like a usual lustful whim. It was the desire to wield power over each other. Next time, Sonic thought to himself. Next time he would catch her off guard. He'd plan for it like she did. Next time, she wouldn't be so lucky. Her arms were still wrapped around him. He still felt a little bashful. Rouge pulled away and stared down at him.

There was something strange about Sonic the Hedgehog. Even though she'd won this small contest, she couldn't leave him. Sonic didn't seem to notice this and he stretched out on the beach, watching the ocean. Rouge turned her head to look at what he was looking at. Sonic sat up and Rouge looked him in the eyes. Her hand rested on his right cheek. A small smile pulled at her lips. There was nothing said between them.

"So I guess you'll be going?"

"I guess," she said. Her hand slid from his cheek. "There are six more Chaos Emeralds to find." Her hand slid down his arm. "But I guess that's something I can do another night."

They watched the moon together, for what seemed like hours. In fact, an hour had passed when Rouge felt something heavy land on her shoulder. She turned, surprised by the unexpected gesture. Sonic had fallen asleep, his mind finally but to rest by the tranquility. Rouge smiled and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. This power she wielded now. _But still…_ she thought. Without even knowing it, Sonic had made an impact on her. She felt some degree of tenderness from him. Choosing to display it, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Tomorrow they'd, well, _he'd_, behave as if this night never occurred. She'd flirt with him again and she relished the impact that the _look_ would do to him. But for now…

This wasn't _love_, exactly. She wasn't even sure it was lust.

_It was desire._

_It was allure._

… _It was power…_

**END**

--

**This story's a little unusual, and not my usual writing style. I assume Sonic x Rouge isn't a much supported pairing. However, seeing as I've claimed no allegiance to any Sonic pairing, I find it rather… interesting…**

**If this story isn't great, I'm sorry. Again, this isn't my usual style.**


	2. Allure, Power, and Desire II

**Allure, Power, and Desire II**

**A Sonic x Rouge Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Sonic the Hedgehog **_**or any other related themes in this story**

--

…_Her hand groped for his cheek and turned his head. Sonic felt the bat move forward, mashing her mouth against his. She pushed forward, her breastplate colliding with his chest. Sonic fell backward. Rouge moved forward, pulling up her leg to hold him. Her arms pinned Sonic down and she deepened the kiss. Rouge let out a moan, and her tongue began sliding from her mouth to his. Sonic began to squirm. The bat's hands slid down and began to cradle him. Sonic's squirming proved futile and his movements were neutralized. Rouge's tongue slid into his mouth, exploring the new territory…_

--

Again, the image played through his head. The beach. Rouge. Sonic couldn't stop thinking about it. Standing on top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean, Sonic's mind began to repeat the scene where he'd last seen that bat. Where she'd taken his Chaos Emerald. Damn her, he thought. Damn her for making him feel this way. The name "Rouge" made him sick. He shuddered when he heard it, a shiver went up his spine. Loathed as we was to admit it, something happened on that beach where Sonic had felt more than he needed.

He felt a desire for her. He didn't want to feel that. He wanted to be free from these feelings. No. Instead, he felt genuine emotions whenever her name was brought up. Her beauty, her voice, her touch, her intelligence. All of it, he admired in her. Sonic balled his fists. No. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Why did he feel for her. Damn her for making him feel this way. Sonic let out another involuntary shudder at the thought of her name.

_… Rouge…_

"Stop it," he grumbled to himself. "Stop it!" And now, his feature tensed. It was so unfair. She could seduce him, kiss him, hold him, and feel nothing. And he felt so many conflicting emotions, it was unbelievable. Was that her plan all along? It wasn't so much the Chaos Emerald, he could simply fight her for it. It was the fact that she used her beauty to make him want her.

_… Desire…_

He desired her body, her feel. He wanted to take her face in his hands and kiss her. He desired her. What did she want? He would push himself to get it. That's how he felt at the moment.

--

…_Rouge lunged again, grabbing Sonic by the face, and smashing his lips against hers. Sonic began to tremble. He let out a moan. Rouge's right arm began to drop from his face and they slithered around his shoulder. Her left hand moved to the back of his head and clutched it, pulling him closer…_

--

_… Allure…_

So damn alluring. So damn beautiful. Why did he love her and she not love him? How was that fair? He needed to forget Rouge. But he couldn't. Because she was so damn alluring. That was the problem. He desired her. She was alluring. Was he not? Why? Sonic clenched his fists and fell to his knees. He pounded the ground. "Dammit Rouge…" he groaned. Why did she make him feel this way? Her allure. Her beauty. He wanted it.

--

…_She had a beautiful white fur. Everything about her seemed to radiate beauty. From the beauty of her eyes to her marvelously long legs and thighs. Her black attire was complemented by a pink heart-shaped breastplate. Her breasts were large and were barely concealed. She did this intentionally. Men would always stop to stare at her when she walked by. She could melt others with a single seductive wink and maybe a look at her heart. However, while her upper body radiated beauty, her lower body radiated danger. Her kicks were lethal and she had no qualms about using them…_

--

Sonic stopped, trying to clear his head. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted her to feel the same way about him as he did her. On his knees in despair, Sonic closed his eyes shut. He shuttered. "R-Rouge…" he uttered out. He wished she would never have come to him, never tempted him. How could he, a hero, fall for someone as conniving as decietful as her? But still, he wanted her. He liked her so much.

_… Power…_

--

…_Rouge was in control. He was a puppet and she was a puppeteer…_

--

Loathed as he was to admit it, Rouge wielded a certain power over him. As Sonic sat there, he felt hopeless. He needed her. He needed to clear his thoughts of her. That was the problem. Her. That power. "L-Leave me alone Rouge," he mumbled. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

"… Why do you want me to leave…?"

Sonic's heart stopped. He knew that voice. The voice of the bat herself. Rouge. Sonic froze. _Click._ Those were her boots, striding towards him. He could feel her strong presence behind him. Sonic shuddered as a hand rested on his shoulder. Sonic kept staring ahead. As much as he tried to keep them from dripping down his face, he couldn't.

--

…_She tilted his head up with her finger. They began to kiss again. Rouge cupped his face with her hands, her thumb brushing his cheek. Game, set, match. Another victim. She pulled back, and gave him a triumphant smirk. Sonic had been so mesmerized that she controlled him completely…_

--

Rouge stared at Sonic from behind. Reaching into her breastplate, Rouge pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald. She twirled it between her fingers. Sonic glanced back a moment, to stare at it, and Rouge saw the tears in his eyes. At a loss for words, she set her hand down. Sonic turned back. Fresh tears. Why did she have to be here? He wanted to be alone now. She was a distraction to him, one that he didn't know if he could deal with. Rouge said nothing, simply watched him.

Sonic stared out at the Moon, rising over the ocean. Rouge followed suit. Finally, he said, "…

--

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

--

"It is," Rouge replied. Finally, she regarded the hedgehog. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?" Sonic didn't answer, merely turned away. Rouge sighed and got to her feet. She moved in front of the blue hedgehog and stared him in the eyes. "So?"

"It's nothing that you would be concerned about," Sonic told her. "Don't worry about it."

Her gaze was beautiful, enticing. Sonic couldn't look at her. He diverted his eyes to the floor.

--

…_Rouge gave a small smile, revealing her fangs. Her head snaked forward, until her chin rested on his right shoulder and her lips were next to his ear. __"Hiya Sonic…"_

--

Sonic's interest was so fixed on the ground. Rouge took his chin with her finger, tilting his head up so his gaze was fixed on her. "Listen," she said. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"It's, it's you…" Sonic admitted, looking her in the eye. "… I've been thinking of you…"

"Me?" Rouge looked a little surprised. "What's wrong with me?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nothing, that's the problem. You are perfect."

--

…_His hand rose and cupped her cheek. "You look beautiful."_

--

"It's bad that I'm perfect?" Rouge still wasn't getting the message.

"No. Yes. I don't know," Sonic admitted.

Rouge smiled, finally understanding. "Oh… I understand now…"

"You do?"

"I do," Rouge replied.

Sonic closed his eyes, waiting for the rebuke that was certain to come from the bat. Rouge smiled, noting a lone tear escaping from his eye. She wiped it away and cupped one hand on his cheek. Sonic opened his eyes in surprise. And with her other hand, she cupped his other cheek. Holding Sonic's face in her hands, Rouge pulled his closer until their lips met.

--

…"_There's always a reason I do this kind of thing." She got to her feet. "I want a prize." She moved closer. "The first time, it was a Chaos Emerald." She knelt to his level. "This time…" She placed a finger under his head. "… It's something different…" She lifted his head to meet her lips. "It's you." She moved her head closer and kissed him…_

--

"Why would you like me?" Sonic asked, one they'd parted.

"Why would you like me?" Rouge returned the question.

--

…_Several long quills drooped from his head downwards, the longest of them almost touching the ground. His cobalt fur swayed softly in the breeze. His white gloves were spread, supported by two peach colored arms. His red-and-white sneakers dangled in front of him… She was stunned at how handsome he looked when like this. She was going to enjoy doing this…_

--

"You're beautiful, you're smart, you're cunning…" Sonic sighed. "There's not much wrong with you at all. I even like the bad things you do. You're… well… you're perfect."

After a moment's pause, Rouge moved closer to Sonic and slung an arm around his shoulder. She pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his forehead. "And you're not?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're handsome," Rouge began. "You're heroic, you're brave, and, and top of that, you're free."

"Free?" Sonic looked confused.

Rouge sighed. "You get to go wherever you want, do whatever you want. I wish I could live your lifestyle."

For the first time that night, Rouge saw Sonic smile. "Then why don't you?" Sonic asked. "Just do what you want."

"I can't!" Rouge protested. "I have to - "

"Have to what?" Sonic asked. "Rouge, you can do whatever you want if you just decide to."

"I know," the bat admitted.

Sonic smiled. "Then why not come with me?"

Rouge gave a smirk. "Maybe I will."

"Tomorrow," Sonic said. "I'm going to Emerald beach." He smiled. "You're coming with me, right?"

Rouge kissed him. "Sure."

--

…_They watched the moon together, for what seemed like hours. In fact, an hour had passed when Rouge felt something heavy land on her shoulder. She turned, surprised by the unexpected gesture. Sonic had fallen asleep, his mind finally but to rest by the tranquility. Rouge smiled and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. This power she wielded now. __But still…__ she thought. Without even knowing it, Sonic had made an impact on her. She felt some degree of tenderness from him. Choosing to display it, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead…_

--

Sonic had long fallen asleep, resting his head on Rouge's chest. It was lucky, the bat thought, that he was asleep. Under normal circumstances, he'd be too embarrassed to do this. The scene was peaceful and they could relax. Casting one look down to the cobalt hedgehog cradled in her arms, she thought of their last meeting…

--

…_Tomorrow they'd, well, __he'd__, behave as if this night never occurred. She'd flirt with him again and she relished the impact that the __look__ would do to him. But for now…_

_This wasn't __love__, exactly. She wasn't even sure it was lust._

_It was desire._

_It was allure._

… _It was power…_

--

_**THE END**_


End file.
